Das Ritual von Grosville
by Arbus
Summary: Holmes und Watson reisen in das beschauliche Dörfchen Grosville, um dem Verschwinden der einzigen Tochter des wohlhabenden Sir Rhodes auf den Grund zu gehen. Dunkle Mythen bringen Holmes dabei an die Grenzen seines Realitätsinns ...


1

„Holmes!" Der scharfe Ruf, kaum lauter als ein Flüstern, drang durch das dunkle Stallgebäude. Obwohl John Watsons Augen vollkommen in Ordnung waren, hatten sie nun Schwierigkeiten, etwas im matten Schein der ausgehenden Petroliumlampe in seiner Hand zu erkennen. Er schwenkte die Lampe erst nach rechts, dann nach links und erleuchtete die schmalen Boxen, die von beiden Seiten des langgezogenen, mit Heu und Erde bedeckten Mittelganges abgingen.

„Holmes, wo sind Sie?"

Er sprach mit der Stimme eines Mannes, der versucht, jemanden auf sich aufmerksam zu machen und gleichzeitig keine Aufmerksamkeit zu erregen. Die paradoxe Hoffnungslosigkeit dieses Unterfangens kam ihm selbst lächerlich vor, doch er wagte es nicht, die Stimme zu erheben. Er setzte noch einmal an, als ein tiefes Brummen von der anderen Seite des Stalls ihm den Laut in der Kehle erstickte.

Watson war kein Feigling. Er hatte immerhin den Krieg überlebt, war daraus zwar mit einem schlechten Bein, aber ohne größere seelische Blessuren hervor gegangen. Er sah sich als Mann, der sich seinen Ängsten stellte, anstatt sie sich ihm in den Weg stellen zu lassen. Dennoch bemerkte er nun eine Gänsehaut auf seinen Oberarmen und er spürte, wie sie sich über seinen ganzen Körper ausbreitete. Selbst die fein säuberlich geschnittenen Haare in seinem Nacken schienen sich sträuben zu wollen.

Das Brummen ertönte erneut und verwandelte sich dann in einen unartikulierten, kehligen Laut des Schmerzes. Watsons Erstarrung löste sich. Obwohl sich alles in ihm sträubte, zwang er seine Beine, in großen Schritten vorwärts zu gehen, den Gang entlang, in die Dunkelheit hinein.

Der kleine Lichtkreis, in den ihn die Lampe in seiner Hand hüllte, reichte gerade mal zwei Schritt weit. Die Konturen dahinter waren vage erkennbar. Er sah die geschlossenen Türen mehrere Pferdeboxen, ein, zwei Mal spiegelte sich der Lampenschein in den Eisenstäben und warf ein aufflackerndes Licht zurück. Je weiter Watson jedoch ging, desto undurchdringlicher schien die Finsternis zu werden. Am anderen Ende des Gebäudes, das wusste Watson von seiner Besichtigung bei Tageslicht am Vormittag des selben Tages, der inzwischen Jahre lang her zu sein schien, befand sich nichts als eine karge, graue Steinwand. Wo die Boxen, insgesamt vierzehn, endeten, gab es zwei Nieschen. Auch daran erinnerte Watson sich und er glaubte, dass das Geräusch aus einer dieser Nieschen gekommen war.

Er versuchte, noch einmal nach seinem Freund zu rufen, aber er stellte fest, dass Furcht und Anspannung ihm die Kehle zudrückten. Mehr als ein pfeifendes Ausatmen bekam er nicht zustande.

Das Heu knisterte unter seinen Stiefeln, die mittlerweile bis zu den Knöcheln mit Schlamm bedeckt waren. Einige Spritzer reichten sogar bis zum Schaft hinauf. Er blieb stehen und lauschte in die Dunkelheit. Wenn er sich nicht verzählt hatte, musste er jetzt an der letzten Box angelangt sein. Er hatte sich an der linken Reihe orientiert, die freie Hand, in der er lieber eine Waffe gehalten hätte, über die hölzernen Verschläge gleiten lassen und darauf gewartet, dass kühle Metall der Schilder unter den Fingerspitzen zu spüren, auf denen man bei genügend Licht die Nummern der jeweiligen Box ablesen konnte.

„Uhhhh ..."

Watson zuckte zusammen. Diesmal lähmte keine Angst seine Beine, denn der Laut, der ihm einen solchen Schrecken eingejagt hatte, war nur allzu menschlich gewesen. Die Petroliumlampe schwankte am Henkel hin und her, warmes, gelbes Licht wurde erst nach links, dann nach rechts geworfen, gleitete über Strohballen, Eisenstäben, hinter denen leere Boxen lagen, über den heubedeckten Steinboden und schließlich, als er das Ende des Ganges endlich erreicht hatte und vor der Außenwand stand, über das entsetzlich blasse Gesicht seines Freundes.

„Holmes." Watson hörte, dass seine Stimme beinah sanft klang, als er sich in die rechte Niesche kniete, in der Sherlock Holmes kauerte, den rechten Arm um den Bauch geschlungen, die langen Beine ausgestreckt, sodass Watson fast über sie gestolpert wäre.

Zuerst dachte er, Holmes wäre weggetreten. Doch als er versuchte, ihm die Hand von der Seite zu ziehen, öffneten sich seine Augen und er sah Watson mit einer Klarheit an, die ihm beinah ungeheuer vorkam.

„Er hat mich überrascht", sagte Holmes. Seine Stimme klang dünn. „Dieser Bastard ..."

„Seien Sie still, Holmes", befahl Watson in seinem autoritären Ärzteton, den er normalerweise nur seinen Patienten gegenüber anschlug, oder wenn sein Freund Holmes einer allzu langen Lithargie anheim gefallen war. „Und lassen Sie mich sehen."

Er zog erneut an der Hand und diesmal gab Holmes nach. Watson sah, wie sich die angespannten Muskeln in seinem Arm entspannten und seine Hand schlaff zu Boden fiel. Sie kam leblos an seiner Seite zu Ruhen, die blutige Handfläche nach oben gerichtet. Watson hob die Lampe so nah wie möglich an das kleine, zerfranste Loch in Holmes´ Weste. Im unsteten Licht wirkte das Blut, das herausgequollen war, schwärzlich. Ein dünnes Rinnsal war über den teuren Stoff geflossen, der es nun fast vollständig aufgesogen hatte. Kein neues Blut kam hervor, was Watson als gutes Zeichen wertete. Er beschloss, dass es ungefährlich sein würde, Holmes zu transportieren, auch wenn er nicht wusste, mit was man auf ihn geschossen hatte. Ungefährlicher jedenfalls, dachte er, als hier zu bleiben und darauf zu warten, dass wer oder was auch immer zurück kommt.

Was auch immer ... Hatte er das wirklich gerade gedacht?

„Also schön", sagte er mehr zu sich selbst. „Halten Sie sich an mir fest, Holmes. Ich bring Sie hier raus." Er schlang die Arme um Holmes´ Oberkörper. Als er ihn anhob, stieß sein Freund einen unterdrückten Schrei aus.

„Ganz ruhig", sagte Watson und war einmal im Leben für Holmes´ Neigung dankbar, das Essen stehen zu lassen, wenn er einem besonderen Fall auf der Spur war. Watson war ein großer, kräftiger Mann und er schaffte es ohne Schwierigkeiten, sich den kleineren Holmes wie einen Sack Kartoffeln über die Schulter zu legen. Holmes baumelte dort auch genauso leblos wie ein Kartoffelsack. Die Arme hingen schlaff herunter, der Kopf mit dem dichten braunen Haarschopf rollte von einer Seite auf die andere. Der Schrei, den er ausgestoßen hatte, war abgeebbt. Watson nahm an, dass er schlussendlich das Bewusstsein verloren hatte.

Der Weg zurück bereitete weniger Mühe, als sich durch die Dunkelheit voran zu kämpfen. Zum einen war Watson jetzt nicht mehr allein unterwegs, auch wenn sein Begleiter ihm bei einem Angriff jeglicher Art wohl keine Hilfe gewesen wäre (und hatte Watson je mit einem Angriff gerechnet, oder war es nur die pure Angst aus alten Kindertagen gewesen, die man nie ganz loszuwerden schien). Zum anderen lag nun das große Stalltor in seinem Sichtfeld, das fast zur Hälfte offen stand und durch das silbriges Mondlicht hereinfiel und die Dunkelheit weniger unüberwindbar machte. Weiter hinten, über dem im Dunkeln liegenden Hof und hinter dem Wohnhaus, in dem kein Licht mehr brannte, schwebte in der Nacht ein viereckiger Fleck, das Licht einer einzelnen Kerze. Irgendwo dort, abseits des Gehöfts, in dem kleinen Dorf Grosville, brannte in einem Fenster noch Licht. Diesen Punkt fixierte Watson, während er sich darauf konzentrierte, Holmes nicht fallen zu lassen und gleichsam nicht auf das Prickeln in seinem Nacken zu achten, das sich immer einstellte, wenn er, ob real oder nicht, das Gefühl hatte, beobachtet zu werden.

Seine Lungen füllten sich mit der frischen, klaren Nachtluft, als er über die Schwelle des staubigen Stallgebäudes trat. Es kam einer Wohltat gleich und Watson nahm ein paar tiefe, kräftige Atemzüge. Er hatte einen Arm um Holmes´ Hüfte geschlungen, um zu verhindern, dass er ihm von der Schulter rutschte. Der Hüftknochen bohrte sich ihm unangenehm ins Schienbein und er merkte, dass ihm Schweiß auf die Stirn getreten war. Vielleicht war er doch nicht so gut in Form, wie er gedacht hatte. Die Ehe mit Mary, die gut laufende Praxis, vor allem aber sein regelmäßiger Lebenswandel hatten ihn zu einem behäbigen Mann gemacht und jetzt zahlte er den Preis dafür.

Diese Tatsache hätte Holmes sicher gut gefallen, plädierte er doch immer dafür, Watsons sicheres Leben wiege die Erfahrung des Abenteuers nicht auf. Er schulterte den Körper seines Freundes unsanfter, als nötig gewesen wäre. _Abenteuer _war das Wort gewesen, welches Holmes vor zwei Tagen in der Baker Street 221b gebraucht hatte, kurz bevor sie die Reise angetreten hatten. Watson konnte sich, vor allem im Nachhinein, des Eindrucks nicht erwehren, von seinem Freund wieder einmal vortrefflich manipuliert worden zu sein.

_Holmes hatte in seinem gemütlichen Ohrensessel am Kamin gesessen, in den schäbigen roten Morgenmantel gehüllt, hatte auf dem Mundstück seiner Pfeife herumgekaut und nachdenklich ins knisternde Feuer gestarrt._

„_Sie waren lange nicht mehr hier, Watson." Die Begrüßungsformel war fast schon zum Ritual geworden. Als Watson darüber nachdachte, erkannte er, dass sie sogar der Wahrheit entsprach._

„_Die Geschäfte laufen gut, nehme ich an?" Hinter der Fassade des höflichen Interesses erkannte Watson die alte Spitzzüngigkeit. Holmes befand sich in einer seiner düsteren Launen und Watson wusste, dass es besser war, Vorsicht walten zu lassen. Er setzte sich zu ihm ans Feuer, in den zweiten ausrangierten Sessel, neben dem ein Beistelltisch stand, auf welchem sich eine Menge ungelesene Post befand._

„_Bestens, danke. Wie ich sehe, können Sie sich auch nicht eben über Auftragsknappheit beschweren, Holmes."_

„_In der Tat", erwiderte Holmes desinteressiert. Seine Augen, die am Feuer vorbei, oder besser, durch das Feuer hindurchblickten, sahen groß und dunkel aus. „Was macht die Angetraute? Ich hoffe, sie ist wohl?"_

_Watson musste sich ein Schmunzeln verkneifen. Hinter dieser Frage, die Holmes bei jedem seiner Besuche auf die gleiche, unverfängliche Art stellte, erkannte er das wahre Interesse seines Freundes: Ist sie schon schwanger?_

_Weshalb Holmes eine solche Aversion gegen die Vorstellung hatte, Mary könne ein Kind zur Welt bringen, wusste Watson nicht. Allerdings konnte er sich gut vorstellen, dass Holmes dachte, dass ein Kind das entgültige Ende ihrer gemeinsam bestrittenen Fälle bedeuten würde. Und vermutlich hatte er, wie immer, damit gar nicht einmal so unrecht. Denn obwohl Watson diesen Gedanken in dieser frühen Phase seiner Ehe noch vermied, zeugte seine Zurückhaltung im Umgang mit Holmes, seinen raren und oftmals kurzweiligen Besuche, davon, dass er sich von ihm zu distanzieren begann._

_Und das spürt er genau, wie er alles bemerkt, selbst die Gedanken, die du selbst noch nicht einmal gedacht hast._

„_Ich weiß, was Sie denken, Watson", sagte Holmes._

„_So? Was mag das sein?"_

_Holmes neigte den Kopf, bis seine Stirn sich an die seitliche Lehne seines Sessels stützte und blickte Watson herausfordernd an._

„_Ich bin nicht gekränkt, weil Sie offensichtlich nicht daran gedacht haben. Wichtig ist nur, dass Sie nun hier sind." Etwas leuchtete in seinen Augen auf, der alte, verschmitzte Charme. Watson gefiel das gar nicht, wenngleich er Erleichterung bei dem Gedanken verspürte, dass Holmes´ Fähigkeiten noch nicht bis zum Gedankenlesen reichten._

„_Woran gedacht?", fragte Watson und ließ damit alle Vorsicht fahren._

_Holmes zog die Augenbrauen nach oben und paffte seine Pfeife. Ein dicker, weißer Rauchschwaden vernebelte für einige Augenblicke die Sicht auf sein Gesicht. Als der Rauch sich langsam verzog, wurden zuerst diese dunklen, eindringlichen Augen wieder sichtbar._

„_Der Fall der verschwundenen Matilda Rhodes, mein lieber Watson. Jener Fall, für den ich nur Zustimmung gegeben haben, weil Sie selbst sie mir abgerungen haben, obwohl ich noch immer der Meinung bin, dass es sich hierbei um eine Ausreißerin handelt, die man in spätestens einem Jahr unter einem falschen Namen als Angestellte eines Fischladens ausfindig machen wird."_

_Watson erinnerte sich._

_Sir Walter Rhodes, Großgrundbesitzer, Pferdehändler und ehemaliges Mitglied des Kabinetts, war vor etwa einer Woche in Holmes´ Arbeitszimmer geschneit und hatte Holmes eine Unsumme für dessen Dienste geboten. Seine Tochter Matilda Rhodes war damals seit beinah einem Monat verschwunden gewesen. Man hatte die umliegenden Wälder abgesucht, die Polizei in den Dörfern rund um den kleinen Ort Grosville verständigt und selbst Scotland Yard auf den Plan gerufen. Doch nichts davon hatte auch nur einen Hinweis auf Matildas Aufenthaltsort zutage gebracht und der Witwer, dessen einzige Tochter „mitten im Striegeln der Pferde, quasi" verloren gegangen war, war völlig aufgelöst gewesen._

_Holmes, der nicht die Eigenschaft hatte, sich von großen Geldsummen oder verzweifelten Vätern beeindrucken zu lassen, hatte den Fall rundheraus abgelehnt. Teils mochte das zeitweilig schlechte Verhältnis mit Scotland Yard eine Rolle gespielt haben, die unter neuer Leitung eine weitere Kooperation mit Holmes abgelehnt hatte._

_Watson war an jenem Nachmittag nur zufällig dort gewesen, hatte in einer Zeitung geblättert und dem Gespräch mit der gewohnten Zurückhaltung eines Beobachters gelauscht. Doch als der Vater mit hängenden Schultern gegangen war – Watson glaubte nicht, dass man Sir Walter Rhodes normalerweise so barsch abfertigte – hatte er nicht umhin gekonnt, seine Bedenken einzuwerfen._

„_Was nun, wenn das Mädchen nicht freiwillig gegangen ist?"  
>„Das ist sie."<br>„Woher sind Sie sich so sicher?"_

„_Ausschlussverfahren, Watson." Holmes Augen hatten keine nennenswerte emotionale Reaktion gezeigt, als er sagte: „Wäre sie entführt worden, wäre inzwischen eine Lösegeldforderung eingegangen. Kein Entführer riskiert es, länger als eine Woche zu warten und dem Entführungsopfer etliche Gelegenheiten zur Flucht zu geben, beziehungsweise der Familie, Entführer und Opfer zu finden. Hätte man sie ermordet, wäre ihre Leiche inzwischen aufgetaucht. Normalerweise gehe ich von der Annahme aus, dass man einen toten Körper gut genug verstecken kann, um ihn, sollte nicht der Zufall seine Rolle spielen, für einige Zeit zu verbergen. Aber Sie haben Rhodes gesehen. Sah er aus wie ein Mann, der nicht jeden Stein umdreht um zu bekommen, was man ihm gestohlen hat?"_

„_Sie reden von diesem Mädchen wie von einem Objekt", sagte Watson brüskiert._

„_Ich spreche mit Ihnen über einen Fall, mein lieber Watson. Einen theoretischen, um genauer zu sein, denn ich weiß ja, dass die wahrscheinlichste Annahme ist, dass Matilda Rhodes ihr Glück andernorts sucht, fern von ihrem Vater, der sie als ihr Eigentum betrachtet."_

„_Woher wollen Sie das nun wieder wissen? Er war herrisch, gut, aber das wäre ich auch, wenn ich vor Sorge um mein einziges Kind fast umkäme."_

„_Sie stimmen mir sicher zu, dass es einen Unterschied macht, ob man von seiner Tochter als menschliches Wesen spricht oder als ein Objekt, dass man verloren hat und das man wiederfinden muss, damit es keinen gibt, der ein schlechtes Wort über einen verliert."_

_Watson erkannte, dass Holmes das Gespräch für beendet betrachtete, als er sich dem Schachspiel auf dem kleinen Beistelltisch vor dem Kamin zuwandte, welches er gegen sich selbst führte._

_Diesmal war Watson jedoch nicht gewillt, Holmes das letzte Wort zu lassen._

„_Ich sehe das etwas anders, Holmes. Wie Sie bereits gesagt haben, basieren ihre Annahmen auf Vermutungen. Auch, wenn Sie ohne Frage eine intuitive Begabung dafür haben und das Mädchen mit großer Wahrscheinlichkeit in Sicherheit ist ..."_

„_Da! Sie sagen es doch selbst!"_

„ _... ist es doch nichts weiter als eine Wahrscheinlichkeit. Und die wäre mir nicht genug, lastete die Verantwortung doch auf meinen Schultern. Immerhin hat dieser Mann Sie um Rat gebeten, um Hilfe."_

_Holmes´ Lippen verzogen sich zu einem kleinen, sarkastischen Lächeln._

„_Sie appelieren an mein Mitgefühl. Mein lieber Watson, in einem rationalen Verstand hat eine derartig verschleiernde Gefühlsregung keinen Platz."_

_Für einen Moment empfand Watson Mitleid für seinen Freund. Bei all der Bewunderung, die er ihm gegenüber aufbrachte, war Holmes´ größtes Defizit manchmal nur allzu offen sichtbar: sein Mangel an Verständnis für zwischenmenschliche Regungen, für Gefühle jedweder Art, die er als hinderlich und oftmals lästig empfand._

„_Ich schlage Ihnen ein Geschäft vor, alter Freund", sagte Watson. Wenn Holmes schon nicht aus eigenem Antrieb Walter Rhodes helfen wollte, so konnte Watson ihm zumindest einen Anreiz bieten._

„_Ich höre."_

„_Ein Monat ist seit dem Verschwinden von Miss Rhodes vergangen. Wir beide wissen, sollte der schlimmste Fall eingetreten sein und das Mädchen Opfer einer Entführung geworden sein, ihr inzwischen keiner mehr helfen kann. Aber wenn sie noch lebt und unsere Hilfe benötigt, dann können wir ihr diese auch zuteil werden lassen."  
>„<em>Wir_, mein lieber Watson?", fragte Holmes, dem es schwer gefallen war, diese Vokabel aus seinem Wortschatz zu verbannen und der jetzt eine Chance witterte, an die alten Zeiten anzuknüpfen._

„_Genau. Ich nehme an, ich kann meine Patienten für eine Weile einem befreundeten Arzt anvertrauen, zumindest die dringensten Fälle. Dann sollte mir Zeit genug bleiben, um Sie nach Grosville zu begleiten."_

„_Um was genau zu tun?"  
>„Herauszufinden, wohin sie verschwunden ist. Um ihrem Vater Gewissheit zu geben."<em>

_Holmes seufzte ein tiefes, theatralisches Seufzen._

„_Also gut, Watson. Sie haben mich überzeugt, wir wollen Sir Rhodes bescheid geben und uns auf die Suche nach seiner Tochter machen. Klingt zumindest nach einem kleinen Abenteuer, nicht wahr?"_

Und damit waren sie noch am Abend desselben Nachmittages aufgebrochen. Watson schritt über den großen Hof der Rhodes, auf das beeindruckende Wohngebäude zu, das mehr einer viktorianischen Villa glich als dem Haus eines Pferdehalters. Selbstverständlich, und das wusste Watson auch, konnte man mit guten Rennpferden hohe Preise erzielen, und mit den exzellenten Rennpferden, die Sir Walter Rhodes auf seinem Gestüt züchtete, erzielte er wahrscheinliche Summen, die Watson den Kopf schwirren lassen würden.

Rhodes, der begeistert gewesen war zu erfahren, dass der Londoner Privatdetektiv seinen Auftrag nun doch angenommen hatte, hatte keine Kosten und Mühen gescheut. Sie waren die Tagesreise in der Nacht angetreten und hatten diese, äußerst komfortabel, in einem erste Klasse Abteil verbracht. Grosville war mit seinen dreihundertsechzig Einwohnern zu klein, um einen eigenen Bahnhof zu besitzen, darum hatte sie eine Kutsche von dem eine Stunde entfernten Watersborough abgeholt. Bei Anbruch des gestrigen Tages hatten sie die schmiedeeisernen Tore des Rhodes-Anwesens passiert und waren im goldenen Morgenlicht der aufgehenden Sonne die lange Einfahrt hinaufgefahren, die schließlich zum Vordereingang des Wohnhauses führte. Das Gehöft selbst bildete ein Rechteck, von dem die beiden Seiten vom Pferdestall und dem Wohnhaus flankiert wurden. Auf beiden Seiten befanden sich Lagerräume, die Sattelkammer und einige kleinere Nebengebäude.

Diese lagen jetzt zu Watsons Seiten, als er, Holmes immernoch ohnmächtig auf seiner Schulter, die ebenerdige Küchentür erreichte.

Er drehte den vergoldeten Türknauf in dem Wissen, dass die Tür nach innen aufspringen würde. Er selbst hatte sie entriegelt, als er vor etwa einer Stunde auf seiner Suche nach Holmes das Haus verlassen hatte. Die Angeln stießen ein ihm inzwischen vertraut gewordenes Quietschen aus und die Tür schwang mit einem Knarren ihrer restaurierten Holzbretter auf. Die Küche des Gehöfts war ein großer, gekachelter Raum mit einem großen schweren Holztisch in der Mitte, der dem Aussehen nach schon seit vielen Generationen als Arbeitsplatz diente. Er war mit Kerben von Messern übersät, wies an einigen Stellen Dellen auf, als ob jemand einen schweren Topf ohne große Vorsicht dort abgestellt hätte. Die Kanten des Tischs waren rund geschmiergelt, sodass man sich nicht im geschäftigen Treiben das Bein daran aufstieß.

Eigentlich wollte Watson seinen Freund in die großzügigen Räumlichkeiten im Westtrakt bringen, die man ihnen zur Verfügung gestellt hatte, aber seine eigene Kondition machte ihm einen Strich durch die Rechnung. Nachdem er die Petroliumlampe auf der Kante abgestellt hatte, hievte er Holmes mit einem angestrengten Ächzen auf die blank polierte Oberfläche des Küchentischs. Holmes gab keinen Laut von sich, seine Gliedmaßen so schwer und leblos wie die einer übergroßen Puppe.

„Bis hierhin hätten wir es geschafft, mein Freund", sagte Watson mit keuchender Stimme. Er wischte sich mit seinem Hemdsärmel den Schweiß von der Stirn und trat dann an den Herd, um von dort Streichhölzer zu holen. Er entfachte das Licht zweier Gaslampen, die über dem massiven Tisch angebracht waren. In deren Schein wirkte Holmes´ Gesicht wächsern, die kleinen Falten um seinen Mund tiefer, die Stirn gefurchter.

Zum ersten Mal spürte Watson einen ernsthaften Anflug von Besorgnis in sich aufkeimen. Er unterdrückte das Gefühl, denn er wusste, es war jetzt an ihm, einen kühlen Kopf zu behalten. Mit großen Schritten seiner langen Beine durchquerte er den Raum, wobei die Sohlen seiner Schuhe Spuren von Schlamm und Erde auf dem penibel geschrubbten Küchenfußboden hinterließen. Der Dienstbotentrakt, so hatte Sir Rhodes ihnen mitgeteilt, läge im Erdgeschoss auf einer Ebene mit der Küche und den Waschräumen. Die breite Tür zu seiner linken passierte er, ohne ihr einen Blick zuzuwerfen, denn durch diese gelangte man über eine kleine Treppe in das Esszimmer und weiter in den Teil des Hauses, der den Herrschaften vorbehalten war. Er streckte die Hand nach einer schmalen Holztür aus, die neben der Vorratskammer lag, warf einen Blick über die Schulter auf den reglosen Körper seines Freundes und drehte den Knauf. Die Tür war abgeschlossen. Mit sinkendem Mut begann er, an die Tür zu klopfen.

„Ist da jemand? Ich brauche hier draußen Hilfe! Ein Mann ist verletzt!"

Es dauerte mehrere Minuten und er glaubte schon nicht mehr daran, aber schließlich hörte er Schritte auf der anderen Seite und ein Schlüssel wurde im Schloss gedreht.

Die Tür wurde aufgezogen und die matronenhafte Köchin namens Harriett, die in ihrem gelben Morgenrock riesig wirkte, starrte ihn mit einer Kerze in der Hand an. Sie hatte den müden, unsicheren Ausdruck von jemanden, der noch nicht ganz wach ist. Ihre Tränensäcke waren geschwollen, die hängenden Wangen schienen noch etwas tiefer zu Hängen. Unter der Schlafhaube sah er einzelne Strähnen hervorstehen.

„Doktor Watson, was ist passiert?", fragte sie erschrocken.

„Mr Holmes wurde angeschossen", erwiderte Watson knapp.

Sie schlug sich die freie Hand vor den Mund.

„Ach du meine Güte ..." Es klang gedämpft hinter ihrer Hand.

„Ich brauche eine große Schüssel mit heißem Wasser, saubere Tücher und Verbandszeug. Sollten Sie Desinfektionsmittel und Wundsalbe da haben, dann bringen Sie mir auch das. Können Sie mir diese Sachen bringen?" Er sprach eindringlich und sah ihr dabei in die Augen.

„Ja, natürlich! Natürlich! Soll ich Sir Rhodes wecken?"

„Erst einmal brauche ich die Sachen, die ich ihnen genannt habe. Beeilen Sie sich bitte."  
>Sie nickte und eilte in die Dunkelheit des Ganges, der hinter ihr lag, davon. Einen Augenblick lang dachte Watson, dass es in dieser Nacht zu viele dunkle, lange Gänge gegeben hatte.<p>

Dann wandte er sich um und kehrte zu Holmes zurück, dessen Augenlider zu flattern begonnen hatten. Sein Körper krümmte sich auf dem Tisch.

„Ganz ruhig, Holmes, Sie sind in Sicherheit. Wir kümmern uns jetzt um Ihre Verletzung."

Watson hatte sich etwas hinab gebeugt, um sicher zu gehen, dass er ihn verstand. Holmes Hand krallte sich mit plötzlicher Kraft in den losen Stoff seines Hemdes und zog ihn weiter herab. Seine Augen öffneten sich einen Spalt breit. Watson konnte sehen, wie sie im Lampenschein funkelten.

„Sie müssen ... zurück." Die Stimme war nach wie vor schwach. Holmes´ Atem roch sauer und Watson war nah genug, um die Sprödigkeit seiner Lippen zu bemerken.

„Holmes, erst einmal päppeln wir Sie wieder auf."  
>„Nein ... der Fluch ... Sie müssen den Fluch ..." Seine Stimme wurde zu einem undeutlichen Nuscheln und er löste seinen Griff. Bevor seine Hand auf den Tisch fallen konnte, nahm Watson sie und legte sie behutsam ab.<p>

Die Schritte der Köchin kündigten ihre Rückkehr an. Er machte sich daran, die Weste mit dem Einschussloch aufzuknöpfen.

_Der Fluch_, hatte Holmes gesagt. Worte, die aus seinem Mund so fremd und fehl am Platz wirkten wie ... ja, wie die eines atheistischen Wissenschaftlers, der mit einem Mal über Gott zu philosophieren beginnt.

Unter der Weste kam ein knittriges Hemd zum Vorschein, dasselbe, das Holmes schon zu Antritt ihrer Reise getragen hatte. Nun jedoch befand sich abseits der Knopfreihe ein großer, dunkelroter Fleck, in dessen Mitte ein schwarzes Loch klaffte. Der dicke Stoff der Weste hatte den Großteil des Bluts aufgesogen. Holmes musste mehr Blut verloren haben, als Waston zuerst gedacht hatte. Diese Erkenntnis, zusammen mit den seltsamen Wortfetzen, ließen Watsons Herz schneller schlagen.

„Hier ist die Wundsalbe", sagte Harriett hinter ihm. Sie stellte einen gewölbten Tigel aus Ton an den Rand des Tisches, daneben eine verkorkte Flasche mit klarer, gelblich-goldener Flüssigkeit. _Brandwein, 75%_ stand auf dem vergilbten Etikett. Sie warf ihm einen pflichtschuldigen Blick zu.

„Das war das einzige, was ich auf die Schnelle auftreiben konnte."

„Ist schon gut", erwiderte er. „Es wird auch damit gehen."

Watson stellte fest, dass die Verschlafenheit aus ihrem Gesicht gewichen war. Auch ihre Stimme war jetzt fester, ebenso wie ihre Bewegungen. Sie entfachte die dumpfe Glut im Herd mit den gekonnten Handgriffen einer Hausfrau und brauchte dafür kaum mehr als ein paar Minuten. Dann verschwand sie mit einem Topf aus der Küche. Durch die offene Tür sah er sie über den Hof marschieren, immernoch im Morgenrock und mit Schlafhaube, um dann mit resoluten Handgriffen Wasser aus der Pumpe in den Topf zu befördern.

Waston entkorte die Flasche Brandwein. Ihr entströmte der beißende Geruch nach Alkohol, der sich fast sofort um sie herum ausbreitete. Mit einem Blick auf Holmes´ Gesicht stellte er sicher, dass dieser das Bewusstsein nicht ein zweites Mal wieder erlangt hatte. Dankbar für die kleinen Dinge des Lebens, wie einem guten Freund den Schmerz dieser Prozedur ersparen zu können, zog er das Hemd aus der Hose und legte dann vorsichtig die Wunde frei, nur um einen großzügigen Schluck des Gebräus darüber zu schütten.

Die Flüssigkeit nahm sich für einen Moment beinah golden aus. Sie lief aus der Eintrittswunde und über Holmes´ blasse Haut. Harriett war in die Küche zurückgekehrt und setzte das Wasser zum Kochen auf.

„Kann ich noch etwas tun, Doktor?"

„Kommen Sie her. Helfen Sie mir, ihn umzudrehen. Ich muss nachsehen, ob es eine Austrittswunde gibt."

Sie positionierte sich auf der anderen Seite des Tisches.

„Mr Holmes ist angeschossen worden?" Neues Entsetzen glimmte in ihren kleinen, nah beieinander stehenden Augen auf, doch diesmal sah sie nicht so aus, als würde sie gleich in Panik geraten.  
>„Offensichtlich. Doch ich war nicht dabei." <em>Ich habe auch keinen Schuss gehört<em>, ging es ihm durch den Kopf, doch er sprach den Gedanken nicht laut aus.

„Der Täter ist also entkommen?" Ihr Entsetzen verwandelte sich in Furcht.

„Wer würde soetwas tun?"

„Helfen Sie mir bitte", sagte er und beugte sich über Holmes, um nach dessen linken Arm zu greifen.

„Stabilisieren Sie seine Schultern, damit er nicht wegrutscht. Achten Sie darauf, ob er aufwacht. Wenn Sie Anzeichen dafür erkennen, sagen Sie mir sofort bescheid, er wird höllische Schmerzen haben und vielleicht versuchen aufzustehen."

Sie drehten Holmes soweit auf die Seite, sodass Watson dessen Rücken mit den Augen absuchen konnte. Es gab weder eine Austrittswunde, noch wachte Holmes auf. Sie legten ihn zurück auf den Rücken.

„Und jetzt?", fragte die Köchin unsicher.

„Jetzt", erwiderte Watson, „muss ich die Kugel aus ihm rausschneiden."

Hinter ihnen begann das Wasser auf dem Herd zu kochen.

Als Watson ins Bett fiel, war der Tag bereits angebrochen. Die Morgendämmerung hatte sich mit dem sanften roten Schleier am Horizont angekündigt, während er die Wunde an Holmes´ Bauch zugenäht hatte. Sie war nicht sonderlich tief gewesen und das Geschoss war nicht gesplittert, sodass er es in einem Stück herausholen konnte. Harriett alarmierte Sir Rhodes, nachdem Holmes´ Wunde mit heißem Wasser gereinigt worden war. Dieser hatte dafür gesorgt, dass der Dorfarzt, ein älterer Herr namens Philip Master, auf schnellstem Wege das Rhodes-Gehöft erreichte. Der kleine Mann hatte unausgeschlafen und verhärmt gewirkt, ganz so, als gäbe er Holmes´ die Schuld daran, dass er mitten in der Nacht aus dem Bett getrieben worden war. Dass Watson den Eingriff mit dessen Werkzeug selbst durchführte, besserte Dr. Masters Laune nicht gerade.

Schließlich verbreitete sich die Nachricht vom verletzten Gast, der das Verschwinden der Tochter des Hausherren untersuchen sollte, bei der ganzen Dienerschaft und Harriett hatte ihre liebe Mühe gehabt, alle aus der Küche zu verbannen. Ein Machtwort von Sir Rhodes selbst hatte Watson schließlich die nötige Ruhe verschafft, die er für ein konzentriertes Arbeiten benötigte. Danach hatten zwei junge Burschen, die tagsüber den Stall ausmisteten und sich um die Pferde kümmerten, Holmes hinaufgetragen.

Watson selbst war weder zu höflichem Geplauder mit seinem Arztkollegen, noch für langatmige Erklärungen Sir Rhodes gegenüber aufgelegt gewesen. Er vertröstete seinen Gastgeber auf den nächsten Tag und versprach ihm, ihn dann in alle Einzelheiten der vorangegangenen Ereignisse einzuweihen. Watson wusste schon, dass das eine Lüge war, denn er hatte sicher nicht vor, ihm von einem Fluch zu erzählen oder dem irrationalen Gefühl, beobachtet worden zu sein.


End file.
